Conventionally, a monitoring camera device (surveillance camera device) provides a monitoring image taken at a monitoring place, and also has a function to detect an anomaly in a monitoring place.
An anomaly detection technique is known in which an anomaly is detected in a monitoring camera image. For example, an anomaly is detected when a large motion is seen in an image. An anomaly is also detected using a sensor. For example, a door open/close sensor, an infrared sensor, a temperature sensor, and the like are used. In addition, anomaly detection using a sound is known, too. For example, an anomaly is detected when an input sound from a microphone is equal to or greater than a prescribed judgment level. An anomaly detection technique is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-300569 (page 11 and FIG. 2).
However, conventional monitoring camera devices separately treat an anomaly in an image, an anomaly detected by a sensor, and an anomaly in a sound, and therefore may destroy the certainty of anomaly detection.